When Video Games Come to Life
by Public91998
Summary: Yugi is a nerd. He likes to play video games. One day, though, one of his games comes to life. How will Yugi and friends survive? And what's up with the Yami guy?
1. The 1st Day

**When Video games Come to Life**

**Parings: Yam/Yugi, Some Yami/Anzu in the beginning (It's all part of the plan)**

**Notice: This story won't just jump into the action, it kind of prolongs, but hey, that's just how I write, sorry D: Now on with the story!**

I was your average nerd. I loved gaming, I'm smart, and I even have the glasses! I lived with my grandfather at a game shop. My grandfather took me in when both of my parents' died in a horrible fire. I've been afraid of fire ever since.

I seemed to get picked on a lot at school. Since I'm shorter than the others, I made an easy target. I also have tri-colored hair, which sticks up in all directions, without me even trying! This was also a target for people to make fun of. The last thing was my smarts. I seemed to be the smartest kid in the class, which, of course, resulted into more bullying. My only friend seemed to be a student named Anzu.

Anzu had short brown hair and blue eyes. She tends to wear the front of her uniform unbuttoned a bit in the front to show the boys what she had to offer. I knew that she only used me for my homework answers, but still, she needed me alive for that, so she did protect me somewhat. Anzu and I seemed to go everywhere with each other, but half of the time, Anzu was just trying to pick up guys. I had learned to live with her ways, so I'm not that bothered when Anzu ran off to try to get a hot guy's number. The only reason I came alone was for the pity points she scored off me.

"Yugi, come on! Earth to Yugi!" I was snapped out of my train of thoughts by a familiar, irritated voice. I turned to be greeted by an annoyed Anzu.

"I've been trying to snap you out of your gaze for the past 20 minutes! Come on nerd; help me with my homework so we can go to the mall." Anzu explained, playing with a pencil she was supposed to be using to finish the math homework. I sighed, _'Why is she always so impatient?'_ I wondered, as I yet again, focused on the problem.

"Okay Anzu, the problem is: One worker can do a job in 50 minutes, the other can do it in 30 minutes. How long will it take for them together?"

Anzu stared at me with an annoyed expression.

"Right, I know that, but how the hell does one go about solving it?!"

"It's simple! First, it definitely won't take 40 minutes, since one person can do it in 30 minutes. So, it won't take longer than 30 minutes." I looked at Anzu and could tell that she was getting lost.

"Anyway, the problem is one worker can do the job in 50 minutes, and the other can do it in 30 minutes… Are you still with me?"

Anzu nodded her pencil at the ready.

"Good. So, every one minute, the first person can do 1/50 of the job and the second person does 1/30 of the job. Got that much?"

Anzu furrowed her brow, but nodded, writing everything down.

"Alright, so together, they can do 1/50+1/30=4/75 of the job in one minute."

"Wow nerd boy, hold up! I'm still trying to figure this out!" She exclaimed. I paused and blushed, embarrassed. My mind seemed to work things out faster than others. Anzu finally looked back up at me, indicating that I could continue.

"So together, they can finish the job in 1 divided by 4/75 minutes, which equals 18.75 minutes."

Anzu blinked a few times.

"You divide 75 by 4, and you get 18.75."

"Oh…"

"Yep, so there you go!"

"Huh? What do you mean? What's the answer?!"

"Anzu, the answer is 18.75 minutes…"

"I knew that! Stupid nerd…" She mumbled to herself and she wrote down the answer.

I smiled at myself. It felt good to be smart. Anzu slammed her textbook shirt and rearranged her shirt.

"Okay, little nerd boy, off to the mall!" She stated, grabbing me by my wrist. I sighed. She was probably going to meet up with her newest boyfriend, Yami Hakujōna. Now, what I thought was weird about this guy was the fact that he's 21 and we're 16, still in high school. I confronted Anzu what the oblivious problem, but she didn't see it as pedophilia; she saw it as "Oh-you-are-so-jealous-of-my-boyfriend-you-can't-have-him!"

Now, yes, I'm gay, but not openly! Why give the kids another target to make fun of? Anzu knew but thankfully kept her mouth shut; though she does keep trying to hook me up with her rebound guys.

'I need a better friend.' I thought as I was dragged through the mall. For some odd reason, this Yami person seemed to always want me to be there when he and Anzu met up.

'Can't say I blame him though; Anzu can be so annoying.' I laughed at that and was shot a glare by said girl.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. Quickly I looked around and spotted her beloved boyfriend, casually sitting at one of the cafés.

"That I can find your boyfriend better then you can!" I stated, matter-of-factly with a grin. She shoved past me and whistled.

"YAMI~! OVER HERE~!" Anzu exclaimed, waves her arms around just to emphases where we were. I mentally groaned. Thinking back on it, I realized that maybe that wasn't the worst day of my life. And just like the rest of those days, I took everything I had for granite.

** So, here it is! ^^; R&R please! Let me know what you liked, hated, and ideas! Also let me know if you guys want me to continue! Bye bye for now~!**


	2. The 2nd Day

**Hey everybody! It's me again! Sorry I've been late to up-date; I was waiting to see if anybody actually liked my preview! **

**Any who~, without further ado, I give you the next chapter! **

**And don't worry, the games will come soon enough! All part of the plan! So for now, please enjoy~! ^^**

**Parings: Yam/Yugi, Some Yami/Anzu in the beginning (It's all part of the plan, don't worry!)**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh… But if I did… :3 Let's just leave it at that.**

**Notice: This story won't just jump into the action, it kind of prolongs, but hey, that's just how I write, sorry D: Now on with the story!**

_I mentally groaned. Thinking back on it, I realized that maybe that wasn't the worst day of my life. And just like the rest of those days, I took everything I had for granite._

Sighing, I walked over to where this Yami Hakujōna and sat opposite to him. Anzu literally jumped into his lap and started smothering the poor guy. I sighed and started to daydream about that new horror survivor game my grandfather bought me. I was so excited and wanted to play right then and there; but my grandfather forced me to attend school.

'Man, I just wish I can just get this over with so I can go home and play that game! I can practically HEAR it begging me to play it!' I was too deep in thought to notice a foot slowly creeping up my leg. Shaken from my thoughts, I scooted my chair back and looked at the owner of the foot.

Yami was staring at me again, with the usual smirk. I sighed and scoot a bit; just enough to be out of foot reach from the older male. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but when back to flirting with Anzu, who was busy carrying two conversations at once. One conversation was talking with Yami, the other one texting her friend. I was amazed how this Yami guy didn't get annoyed with her as fast as everybody else did.

'That's probably why she's practically clinging to him.' I thought with a snicker, causing my glasses to fall off the bridge of my nose. I pushed them back up on my face and when back to thinking about that game.

'I bet Grandpa is playing it right now! Oh man! No fair! I bet he's been playing it all day, only if the game hadn't given him a heart attack… Oh no, I hope he's alright!' I started to worry. I had read the graphics of the game were realistic as possible.

"-But then there was this, like, totally hot guy – not as HAWT as you Yami-kins~- But a close second at most! But then-"

Anzu was still blabbering about her last boyfriend or whatnot. I could really care less. What bugged me though was the feeling of eyes on me. I knew there were from the Yami guy, but that still creeped me the hell out.

"-But then I was like 'No stop it~! I'm too young! –But not of course if YOU wanna take me, Yami~! Anyway-"

'Anzu must not need to breathe… Like ever.' I thought with a small sigh. At this rate, that game would NEVER get played.

"So, how was your day, Yugi?" A sudden voice asked, cutting Anzu off on one of her stories.

"E-excuse me, I wasn't done talking! And why care about him? He's just here to carry my stuff, duh!" She exclaimed, giving me a look that said, 'Touch-my-boyfriend-and-I'll-make-sure-you-will-never-see-the-light-of-day-ever-again!

I got the hint.

"It was fine, Anzu had a way better one though." I said simply enough. Anzu was back to talking about some "douche who touched her butt in the swimming pool last summer" or something like that. It was then that Yami suggested the idea of a shopping spree. Anzu turned toward me with an evil grin, and I knew I'd be carrying bags.

Lots of them too.

'So long game, I hope Grandpa plays you right.'

A few hours later, I could barely see two inches in front of my face. The only thing that kept me with the two was Anzu's voice.

'Never thought that would actually be helpful in anyway... Guess we're all wrong sometimes.' I snickered, causes my glasses to fall a bit. Unable to pushes them back up, I just left them where they were, hoping they wouldn't fall off. I did NOT want to hear nagging on how I can't carry bags properly.

Suddenly, a few bags were lifted from me. A few more and I could finally see again.

"The light! I see the light!" I exclaimed and my savior chuckled next to me.

"Well, it looked like you were about to fall over with all the bags you were carrying." Yami replayed, balancing the bags out like a pro. I turned my head away, only causing my glasses to slip further down my nose. Lifting my wrist, I pushed them back up… Only to be smacked in the face by the bags I was carrying.

"Ouch… Dang you bags!" I glared at them, earning another chuckle from the man next to me.

"You really are cute, you know that?" He stated then walked back to join Anzu.

I froze.

I didn't freeze like 'Aw-that-was-so-sweet-I-think-I'm-falling-for-him! Kind of thing.

No, I froze out of terror. That 21-year-old- thinks I'm cute… Will he come after me when he finally gets tired of Anzu? I prayed that day would never come.

It's funny; things like that actually used to matter to me. Now what only matters is survival. (But that comes after I **FINALLY** get to play my game.)

I stared after the couple with a frown.

'If he really roles that way… then why date Anzu?'

**Oohhh I'm gonna have ta stop it there ^^; Sorry! **

**Mwhahahaha! Cliffhanger(ish!) **

**I know it's slow, but PLEASE bear with me! Action ****will**** happen, I ****promise****! I just like working slow is all! Ain't nuthin wrong with dat! **

**Anyways~!**

**R&R****! Always help! **

**If I get up to... Let's say… FIVE WHOLE REVIEWS! I'll post the next chapter, okay? **

**Byebye for now~!**


	3. The 3rd Day (Part One)

**Hello guys! Instead of doing HW like I SHOULD be doing… I'm doing this… You're welcome X3**

**Just kidding! ^^ **

**I love you all! :D**

**And faces… Yeah if you stick with me you're gonna see a LOT of faces .**

**Anyway your reviews mean SO much to me! SO please, keep them coming!**

**Shout outs:**

**Millennium-Memories: :3 Looks like great minds really do think alike**

**Vi ChaN91312: You're just have to wait and see~ Mwahahaha I'm evil**

**StarGuardian5: Thank you ^^**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh… But if I did… :3 I'll leave it to what you guys think I'd do.**

**Notice: This story won't just jump into the action, kind of prolongs, but hey, that's just how I write, sorry D: Now onwards with the story!**

'_If he really rolls that way… then why date Anzu?'_

That bugged me to death almost all the way back home to the game shop.

'I'm smart; so why can't I use my brains to figure this thing out?!' I inwardly cursed at myself. But all thoughts from Yami and his strange comment left when I walked inside, only thinking about the new game.

It wasn't that old of a game either. Joey, an on and off friend, had showed it to me not to long ago. I thought that it seemed so cool, I wanted to get a copy of my own. Finally, *The Walking Dead was mine! I had finally arrived home. Thought of Yami now totally pushed to the side, I swung open the door and kicked my shoes off.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" I shouted, looking around. 'Did that old fool actually get scared of my game?' I thought, now worried for the safety of my grandfather.

"GRANDPA!"

"In here, Yugi!" I heard my grandfather's voice call.

Quickly, I ran into the room I heard the voice.

"Grandpa..? Are you playing my game?!"

"Of course I wasn't playing your game! I was merely setting it up for you!" he stated, and I had noticed he went through the trouble of getting the game in the station and volume set at perfectly. I smiled; the old fool was as excited as I was.

"Fine, you can watch." I stated, and could almost hear his leap for joy as he literally jumped on the couch behind me. My heart was pounding a bit; I had heard this story pulls at your heart strings. But that only made me want to play it more. Selecting the game, I wanted to choose formal but accidently hit standard, and it was game on from there.

Chapter One: A New Day

(After the opening credits)The story so for was that this guy was in a police car, for what I don't know. All I know is that he did something; thus, the handcuffs. But he seemed kind of sad and angry at the same time.

'I'm reading too much into this… But I wonder… What did this guy do?'

The cop driving fixed his mirror so he could get a better look at me. The guy and I both looks confused, but he seemed rather annoyed. Finally, the cop broke the silence.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it." He said, obviously trying to start a conversation. They guy stares at him and your choices come on:

Why do you say that?

You know what they say about reckoning.

Does it matter?

…

Thinking, I thought 1 was the best choice.

"Why do you say that?" The guy asked, continuing to look at the cop as though he might sprout two heads at any moment.

"Y'know, I've drivin a buncha' fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually it's 'bout now I get the "I didn't do it." The cop explain, but my character was too busy looking around to show that he cared much. Another choice appeared:

Every time?

And what did you say?

Not from me.

…

'Seems like there's always a …' I thought, as I choice 1.

"Every time?" My character asked.

"EVERY time." The cop answered. All of a sudden, the radio came on. I knew something was up as I listened.

"We got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtre Exist of 285. All cars are asked to keep in lookout for a 9-"

"I followed our case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all." The cop interrupted. 'This guy is chatty, isn't he?' I thought, as new choices appeared on the screen:

You're from Macon then.

So you've got an opinion.

What'd you think?

…

I chose 3, curious myself about the case. "What do you think?" He asked.

The cop shrugged. "I'm just glad I chose law and not order. A big messy trial like that. Even if you was innocent, a lot of what happened can't ever be undone."

"Geeh, thanks for making him feel bad." I said out loud, earning a laugh from my grandpa.

The radio was on again, this time sounding more serious.

"Be advised of medical personnel on route to Hartsfield, various 10's and 20's coming in."

Silence.

I chose to look at the mirror, and the cop and I made eye contact.

"I've got a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long?" He asked. I paused. 'So this guy was a teacher, alright.' I thought, seriously wanting to know more about this guy.

"Going on the 6th year." He replied. The cop nodded, taking in the information.

"You meet your wife in Athens?"

The guy suddenly looked sad, or broken and chose not to answer the question. He chose instead to look outside.

"You wanna know how I see it?"

Options appeared on the screen:

Not really.

I got much choice

Sure.

…

Thinking about how this could help shed some light on things, I chose the 3rd one. The cop straightens his back and looked into the review mirror. He was about to say something, but the glare that the guy was giving him was enough to shut him up. My character continued to glare. But that didn't stop the chatty cop from saying a few words.

"Regardless, could be that maybe you married the wrong woman."

Choices choices choices:

Fuck you. 'That's a bit vulgar.' I thought, looking at my grandpa. Even though nothing seemed to be happening, he seemed to be really in the game to care about the bad word.

Could be I did.

Or maybe she married the wrong guy.

… 'Everybody's favorite…'

I chose 3, but he didn't say anything, just grunted angrily and looked down. Before another thing was said, the radio came back on sounding a bit more alarmed.

"Riot in progress. All officers are available for incoming 217's Rolling calls and disputes are dispatched to all locations. Again my character looked out the window to see a helicopter fly by. This is when I started to wonder if the cop even cared to listen to the radio, or bother look up and see what has be going down.

I guess my character was just wanting some alone time, but with Chatty Kathy over here, he wasn't gonna get any.

"I'm driving this man once. H-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going about how he didn't do it." A pause. "He was a an older fella; big soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just whining back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right were you're sitting."

'Oh that's just gross.'

The radio goes on again, and I'm getting ready to listen, but the cop annoyingly turns it off.

'This can't be good.' I could tell that my character had similar feelings.

"Then, before long, he started kicking the back of the seat li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So, he stops, and having exhausted all of his options, he starts crying out for his mama. 'Mama, it was all a big mistake, it wasn't me!"

Feeling like this game was starting to get boring; I hardly noticed the options when they came on screen:

Maybe he was innocent?

Man.

So, did he do it?

…

I, again, chose 3, seeing if this was gonna get anyway.

"So did he do it?"

"They caught the fucker red handed. Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came in through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself."

"Crazy how some people can get just to save their own skin…" I mumbled, but loud enough for my grandpa to hear and for me to hear him grunt in agreement.

And to almost agree with us, the cop said, "It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over."

This was when the music started to change. The cop is now hardly looking at the road in front of him, and there's something there. I felt my heart start beating as the object came closer, wait for the options. The cop was still rambling about some funny story when the options finally appered:

OH SHIT

WATCH OUT

FUCKING DRIVE

IN THE ROAD!

In a panic, I hit the 2nd choice. This didn't stop him from turning around. Then, we hit the thing head on. We swerved and lost control, busting throw the rails and into the forest below.

** . !**

**But it's finished~! Sorry for the long wait, school and stuff can really suck! ****PlusIkindofhadnoideawhatvideogameIwasgonnachoosehe ehee**

**Anywho, this is part one of chapter one. Game chapter, not story chapter. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed! And yes, this is actually said in the game, no copy right intended and all rights go to their original owners! **

**R&R~! And until next time, stay toned my little devils~!**


	4. The 3rd Day (Part Two)

**Hey guys! Sorry if that last chapter was kinda bad… It was more like the story starting, you know? That's why it was sooooo super-duper long! But anyways, I think I can get the hang of this, so please pleases PLEASE bear with me! Your reviews mean a LOT and I seriously leap for joy every time I see one; even the bad ones! At least they had their input! **

**So anyways (sorry about that little rant XD) the game is The Walking Dead, and I'm again doing it game style. But you'll be surprised about what could go down in a brain like mine *evil grins* But anyway XD I bet hardly anybody reads these; it's kinda like my goof off area ya know? **

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Walking Dead… But if I did… I'll tell you this: I'd only change a FEW things.**

**Notice: This story won't just jump into the action, kind of prolongs, but hey, that's just how I write, sorry D: Now onwards with the story!**

_Then, we hit the thing head on. We swerved and lost control, busting throw the rails and into the forest below._

I was now half way off the floor, trying to see what the hell happened. There was screaming coming from the screen, but the screen was still black. When, finally, the scene reopened, it seemed to be from the guy's point of view. Everything seemed blurry and unclear, and as though he was waking up.

'It looks like people are out there… And where's the cop?' I thought, still intently staring at the screen. until the focus got better. It was clear to anyone that the character had done something awful his leg; and seemed like the guy knew it himself, as he slowly began to wake up.

" Ugh… Oww… Shit."

"Shit indeed." Grandpa stated, nodding his head.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed, tearing my eyes away from the screen.

"Just saying, sonny. Now hurry up and play the game! I wanna know what happens next!" He said, gesturing towards the screen. Sighing, I pushed my glasses up and turned back towards the game. He had just said something about being thirsty or something about his messed up leg. Now he was looking for the cop, I guessed. He looks out the car windshield and guess who it is just a few feet away and not moving?

Now it allowed you to play, and I noticed there was a shot gun outside the car… Now why the hell did he need that? Where those people zombies? I clicked on the gun, and he said the exact same thing I said. Why even bother. Wondering what else I could do, I clicked on the officer. The guy started screaming things like "Are you alright? Answer me! I'm still cuffed back here, ya know!" I sighed. I just really wanted to play, but I was patient and continued watching.

Finally, I moved around to find out I could kick the window. It took a few tries, but finally, the window broke. I moved him forward and dragged him out the window.

'Things are new getting interesting…' I thought as he stood up and used the care as a helper. 'Right, the busted leg.' Moving around the car, the guy just pushes himself off and limps forwards a bit. I again noticed the gun, and I limped towards that, struggling but finally picking it up. "Looks empty." He stated simply, as though we were talking about the weather. But instead of keeping it on him, that guy just puts It down, saying something again about the cuffs. I sighed. This game was starting to annoy me; just a bit. But since I was known as the King of Games at my school, I don't think I'd give up my title and quite on a slow game. But I could tell my grandfather was getting bored of it, fast.

"I saw a trailer for this; where's the action?!" He asked, standing up.

"Come on, Grandpa, it's one of those slow games!" I tried to stay positive, but I could somewhat see where he was coming from.

"Well whatever, your grandfather here needs to get ready for bed! It's almost 9:30!" He said, getting up from the couch with a grunt. I somewhat whined.

"But Grandpa-!"  
"No buts, Yugi! Now that means off to the shower with you!" He said, ushering me up the stairs.

"Alright I'm going! Just make sure to turn the game off!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Of course; wouldn't even dare to dream otherwise!" He scoffed at me and I ran up the stairs, rushing to the bathroom, all while quickly trying to get the clothes off my body.

'I wonder how the story goes from there.' I thought, as I turned on the shower water.

A few moments later, I hopped out of the shower, dried off, wrapped the towel around my waist, and walked to my room. My hair had again gone back to defying gravity, and with a sigh I changed into my pajamas. Remembering my glasses in the bathroom, I quickly ran across the hall, grabbed my glasses, and ran back into my room, closing the door. Safely putting them away, I crawled into bed, and closed my eyes.

'Whatever happens next… I'll find out; tomorrow though. I'm kind of tired now.' I said, and I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up with a huge yawn. Looking around, I noticed the time was 12:03pm. Crap. I rushed out of bed, running to the bathroom, and began brushing my teeth. 'Not being able to see very well, I did a pretty okay job.' I thought, as I splashed water in my face. That seemed to wake me up a bit, as I realized… It was Saturday; meaning no school. I laughed at myself.

'And here I was, getting panicked for no reason at all.' I dried my face off with the nearest towel and made my way back to my room. Taking off my pajamas, I changed into a Star Wars T-shirt with jeans, and then put my glasses on. "Ah, much, better." I said out loud, as I made my way to downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Gr- Grandpa?" I questioned, looking around. Walking over the table, I found a note:

"Yugi, sorry this came so quickly, but I've been summoned to do a dig in Egypt. Serenity will be arriving around 1:00 to check in on you. She'll be staying over for a few days, hope you don't mind! Call if you need anything, Love, you! –Grandpa."

I sighed and put down the note. Typical Grandpa I guess, but that doesn't mean I'll miss him. I always do when he's gone. Serenity just wasn't the same; not saying that she wasn't nice! No, she's super nice! She's the only girl who'll actually talk to me about something that isn't homework!

Hearing a knock on the door, I pushed up my glasses and made my ways towards it. Opening the door, I smiled.  
"Is it 1 o'clock already?" I grinned and she fake pouted.

"Yugi Motto, how dare you question me for being early!" She grinned as well and stepped inside. I closed the door, hearing the bells jingle a bit. Serenity was wearing her usual outfit: Her pink and yellow shit that came up to her neck and down to her waist. She was wearing blue jean shorts and carrying her purse. Placing the purse on the table, she turns toward me and smiles.

"You want to play some games?"

I grinned. I might be able to live like this for a few days.

**AAAANNND DONE! Okay XD Sorry, my heart and soul wasn't really put into this as it should have been.**

**BAD PUBLIZ! Anyway~! I'm open to ideas, if you want to give any. I'll post new chapter after 5 reviews, like the usual. **

**Sorry again if this sucked, the next one will be better I promise! Action is starting to happen! **

**YES! EVERYBODY WHO'S WAITED FOR THE MOMENT! ACTION IS COMING UP NEXT! So R&R~! *evil laugh***


	5. The 4th Day

**Hey guys~! Guess who's back~? **

**. . Seriously…?**

**Anyways, I know these few chapters aren't that good, and I'm sorry about that. But finally, the action is here! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Walking Dead… But if I did… I'll tell you this: I'd only change a FEW things.**

**Notice: This story won't just jump into the action, kind of prolongs, but hey, that's just how I write, sorry D: *NOTICE! THERE MIGHT BE A CHARACTER DEATH!* Now onwards with the story!**

_I grinned. I might be able to live like this for a few days._

Panting, I shivered as I held the hammer close to my chest. Peeking out from the window, I saw poor Ser- No. That… thing wasn't Serenity anymore.

_*Flashback* _

"_YUGI! GET THE HAMMER!" Serenity screamed as she held the ma- no, monster off. I ran into the garage, looking for a hammer. Finally finding one, I ran back into the living room. The room was in a state of chaos: furniture thrown here and there, broken vases with the dirt and plant spilled on the floor. The monsters seemed to be piling in, the smell of rot and blood was filling the air; and Serenity kept calling for the hammer. I froze, seeing one of the monsters launched it on top of her. I took a step back, terrified for my and her life. The monster took a bit out of her shoulder, and she screamed, snapping me out of my current thoughts. "SERENITY!" I screamed, rushing forward and hitting the monsters anywhere I could. This didn't seem to be working, since they would just fall down in get back up. Serenity was screaming, balling her eyes out. I couldn't get to her, and I kept hammering away to no avail. _

"_Y-Yugi… I-I do-don't feel g-good… P-Please ru-run!" She screamed, trembling but smiles at me. I freeze at the face. She wasn't scared for herself. She was scared for me. She wanted me to live… I nodded at her and she seemed relieved. _

"_Te-tell Joe-Joey, i-if you se-see him, I-I wan-wanted this…" She stammered, and again I nodded, and started to run, guilt heavily weighting my heard but I couldn't do anything for her. I ran to the backyard with those beast right behind me, the smell of my friend's blood smeared all over them. I was crying for the loss of my friend, and quickly started climbing up my tree house. One of them grabbed my leg and I screamed, kicking at it until it let go. Scampering up the rest of the way, I blocked the entrance with an old toy chest that I used to play with and slowly backed away. I had just seen my only friend… eaten alive. Clucking the hammer close to me, a carefully peaked back inside the house to see… Serenity… Walking around. I almost screamed at her to then noticed when she turned around that half of her face was missing, and there was hunks of her own meat hanging off of her. I backed away from the window and into the corner of the tree house. I started to cry. I just wanted to understand what the hell was happening._

_*End Flashback*_

Gulping, I saw Se- the monster, I quickly reminded myself, limp out of view. Staring at my house, I wondered how I was going to get food…. And How long I was planning on staying up here. I did a quick look around and noticed that none of the monsters where around. Quickly, I removed the toy chest and climbed down the latter, hammer in hand. That's when I heard the huge crash. Startled, I turned my heard towards the noise. Curious now, I started making my way towards the sound. The only thing in my way was the fencing my grandfather had built to let my play outside when I was younger. I smiled.

'Grandpa… Wherever you are, please be safe!' I thought As I climbed the fence. Jumping down I saw smoke.

'Probably a car crash.' I thought as I started making my way towards the smoke. A minute later I heard gunshots and froze. I saw a man, holding a gun, and another one lying dead at his feet. I backed up and looked around. The sound seemed to alert the monsters and I panicked. Little did I know that the man had noticed me.

"Help! There's been a shooting!" He shouted. Too scared to answer him, I ran back before the monsters arrived. Jumping the fence, I scampered up to the safety of the tree house and barricaded myself in. Sighing in relief I sat down, thinking that this was over. But no, it only seemed to have begun when I heard something drop over the fence. Carefully peeking out the window, I saw that it was the man from before. But now that I got a better look at hi, my heart froze in fear.

Yami groaned and held his leg.

"Shit..." He and I said in unison.

'_What the hell is he doing here?!'_

**DUH-DUH-DUH~!**

**I really hope you like it so far! ^^ I have an idea for how I want this to continue, but suggestions would be AWESOME! So please please PLEASE R&R!**

**So now we see Yami's back in action, and how will Yugi react? :3 You'll just have to find out next time~!**

**So until next time, my little devils. **


	6. The 5th Day

**Guess who~? :3**

**:3 You'll never guess~! :D**

**Anyway, faces~! :D**

**Thank you everybody who's stuck with the story! ^^ That means a lot to me!**

**Especially you, Unattainable Dreams! Thank you soo much! This chapter is a shout out to ya~! You have NO idea how your reviews make me feel! ^^ You rock girl! (PS: Yes this is puzzleshipping :3 That happens later tho D:)**

**Notice: This story won't just jump into the action, kind of prolongs, but hey, that's just how I write, sorry D: *NOTICE! THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH!* Now onwards with the story!**

'_What the hell is he doing here?!'_

Yami's POV

"Fuck…" I groaned as I pushed myself towards the house in front of me.

'_There could be help inside… If not then supplies… Hopefully...' _I thought as I made it to the sliding glass window. Knocking first, so not to startle anybody, I slowly opened the door, whisper-yelling, "I'm coming in, please don't shoot."

I limped my way inside and looked around, rubbing my hurt leg. Continuing to look around, I didn't notice the amount of blood on the floor. There was no warning as I feel down on the

'Damn… Of all days…' I thought as I slowly got up. Looking around, I noticed that the room was a state of total chaos: blood smeared across the walls, things thrown in random directions, broken glass and the smell of rot lingering in the air. Groaning, I pushed myself up and took a better look in the room I was in. Noticing the fridge, I realized I was in the kitchen.

'_But it wouldn't surprise me if the fridge somehow ended up in the living room in the state of chaos…' _I thought with a small chuckle. _'It wouldn't be the most surprising thing I've seen today…' _I started to limp my way around the kitchen, looking not as damaged as the rest of the house. Looking in the drawers for a weapon, I found a walkie-talkie instead. Picking this up, I tested if there was any battery life left. There was, thankfully, and so I pushed down on the button and whispered:

'Hello?'

Yugi's POV

'_Hello?'_

I quickly spun around and stared at the old toy box. Scared stiff, I continued to stare at it, wondering if I'd really hear-

'_I-Is anybody there…? God I feel so stupid…' _His voice said again, and I couldn't place it but I knew I felt a bit safer when I heard him speak. Slowly, I opened the toy box, dug around, and found my old walk-talkie.

"After all this time… It's STILL works." I grinned, remembering the conversations my grandfather and I used to have.

'_Grandpa… I Hope you're okay!'_ I thought as I slowly pressed the button, gulped, and answered.

'_Hello? Yes s-somebody's here.'_

Yami's POV

I just about gave up when I read a response:

'_Hello? Yes s-somebody's here.'_

I jumped, and pressed the button again, answering quickly.

"Oh thank God I found someone. Tell me, are you close? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Hey, I might've sounded over-protective but seriously; when you're stuck with an end-of-the-world situation and finally find somebody… Well, you want to cling to them.

A few seconds later, I got a response.

'_Y-Yeah! I'm okay; you're actually in my house.' _

Looking around, I smirked. In other situations, things like this mattered.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I replied, with a chuckle. I heard a laugh on the other end and smiled. At least we could joke around a little while, and I began looking for them. I looked under the couch and heard the message machine. Curious, I pressed the message button to hear that there were three unheard messages. Setting the walkie-talkie down, I began to listen.

'_Hey Serenity! It's Grandpa, checking in. I was just letting you know that I'll be back in 3 days! Make sure Yu- Okay OKAY, almost done! Yeesh, some people! Call my cellphone if you have any questions! Got to go!'_

The first message seemed like a check-up, nothing more. The next message was a message saying that he's be delayed from his trip back, but not to worry! Just something about a Finally, the warning message.

"_**Serenity! Get yourself out of there! Fast! Take him and run! Hurry! Please be s- AHHHH!" **_

The message was ended at that and my heart pulled a bit. Whoever this person is… I felt for them. The voice was too familiar it was driving me crazy!

'_H-hello? Are you okay?'_ The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly answered.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry for not replying. I was just… looking for you, actually." No need to tell them about this Serenity chick… yet. Unless they already knew.

'_Oh... I-I'm in the tree house in the back. They can't get me up here.'_ The voice replied, a bit nervous.

"That's pretty smart, young one." I chuckled, hearing the voice sigh in annoyance.

'_You remind me of somebody I know. A lot.'_ The voice said, a bit more annoyed.

"Hey, no need to be like that!" I said, defensively. But it was true, I had heard him before. "Why don't you come to the window? So I can see if I've seen you before?"

A pause.

'_Al-Alright…'_

Yugi's POV

I gulped. I did NOT want to deal with Yami's pervertedness right now. But I thought maybe he'd behave since the world was ending. I agreed and moves closer to the window, peeking my head out. I noticed that Yami was already at the window, waiting for me to make my move.

'Where are you? I'm looking at the tree house…' His voice came from the walkie-talkie and I sighs, slowly standing to revel myself. I heard the line go dead when he saw me. I nervously waved at him, not in hearing range as I saw his lips moving.

"What are you saying?" I said, pressing the button.

'So-sorry, wasn't expecting you! Now I know why your lo-'

"Can it, pedo." I could hear him chuckle. I was about to say something else as I looked behind him. Not having time to react, I just gasped. He quickly turned around and he went down. I was scared now. I didn't want to see yet another person get turned. I looked around and found my hammer, and quickly climbing down the steps. I ran to where I say Yami kicking at… that monster.

"BITCH STAY BACK!" He was yelling, very smooth Yami. I ran over, hammer at the ready. The door was opened, and I froze in fear. The hammer was expended, and Yami took it from me to end the creature's life. Panting slightly, now done with the monster, he turns towards me, and I noticed his leg.  
"Your leg-"

"Hey, it's nice to see you too!"

"Where's your lovely girlfriend?"

"Can we not talk about her? I mean… The world's kinda ending if you hadn't noticed."

"Right, I know, but still… She lives so far away, why come in this neck of the woods?"

"… No reason what so ever." He stated with a sly grin.

I froze again and wanted to hurl. God, this guy needed a hobby… If he already had one then a new one. But now was not the time for that.

"So… What do we do now?" I asked him, slightly worried. My best friend and grandfather where gone.. For all I know he and I could be the only living people around. Yami was deep in thought as well.

"I say we travel by day; those things come out at night." I nodded, not wanting to see anymore monsters.

"Alright Yami… But NO acting weird; this is serious!" I stated as I started to walk towards the gates.

I heard Yami mumble behind me, "But Yugi, if I'm not joking around… How else will I stay sane?"

**Ta-dah~! I hope you like it! Yes I made it a BIT longer, so I hope that's okay! **

**Please R&R, tell me whatcha like, don't like, anything really. You can even tell me your favorite color :3**

**If you really want to, seriously ask me questions, I'm okay with that :3 **

**So, until next time, my little devils~**


	7. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION! **

**I, to keep a promise, won't be able to update this story until I get an 83% or above on a French test… Since I suck at French… Hopefully I did okay on the exam!**

**I've also been kinda stuck on this story XDD Any ideas? Even if you think it's silly I still wanna hear them! Anyway, until next time, my little demons~!**

**() ()**

**(=^,^=) **

**((It's a bunny XDD))**


	8. The 6th Day

**HEYA!**

**Sorry, but my lovely friend said no more fanfiction until I get an 83% or above on a French quiz/test. But hey, then she said she didn't care SOOOO guess who got 10 points less than that..? Meh v.v Sorry lovely friend.**

**I wanna thank all reviews; they actually encourage me to continue writing! So thank you~! And you guys have NOO idea how happy I get when I see somebody's added this or even just favorites this! I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL A HUGE HUG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea of the story. So I don't own The Walking Dead or Yu-gi-oh… Sadly…**

**Notice: This story (even though it kind of did . . Shuush don't tell on me!) won't just jump into the action, kind of prolongs, but hey, that's just how I write, sorry D: *NOTICE! THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH!* Now onwards with the story!**

_"But Yugi, if I'm not joking around… How else will I stay sane?"_

Yugi's POV

I turned towards Yami with a raised eyebrow and looks at him. I then noticed his hurt leg and my eyes widened in surprise.

"You're hurt… How did that happen, pedo?" I questioned him again, raising an eyebrow but slowly walking towards him.

He shook his head and looked around.

"I'll tell you at another time, young one. Now, I think we should travel by day… the noise we made may attract more of those… things."

"You mean the noise you made when you—"

"Alright fine; the noise I made." He sighed dramatically. I had to hide a laugh; sure he was a pedo, but he knew how to lighten the mood… and I sure as hell needed that right now. I allowed Yami to use me as something like a human crunch. He smiled gratefully at this and we made it over to the gate that opened to the road. That's when I saw two other people working on what appeared to be pushing cars out of the way. One of the two looked over and panic flooded his eyes.

"Hey! Don't shoot! We're not one of them!" He explained quickly. Yami only grunted and nodded, opening the gate and limping over to them. I nervously followed his lead.

"What seems to be the problem?" Yami asked, looking at what they were doing. The one that spoke before answered.

"We got in a little jam, fellows. Do you mind helping us out before those beastly creatures come back?" I noticed the accent right away and looked at Yami, who ignored the accent and nodded.

"Sure, we can help. I'm Yami, this is Yugi."

"I'm Ryou, and my chap here is Marik."

Hearing his name, the other man turned around and nodded at Yami, who nodded back. The three of them then engaged in a conversation, and I got a good look at the two new people. The one who was named Ryou had pure as snow white hair and extremely pale skin, which brought out his gentle brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow sweater over what looked like a green collared shirt with jeans. His friend, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He had dirty blonde hair and was extremely tan. He wore a purple half shirt and golden (where those actually gold..?) brackets on his wrists and forearms. He wore golden earrings and black pants held up with a belt. What I thought was strange was the kole eye liner that framed his eyes purple eyes. Marik noticed me and look at Yami.

"Who's this here?" He asked, eyeing me a bit. I felt uncomfortable with the sudden attention, and remained silent. Yami thought for a moment and answered, "This is my little brother, Yugi."

_'Little brother…?'_ At least he didn't anything weird..' I thought as I looked up at Yami would smiles and winked at me.

_'Oh brother…'_

"Damnit! I hate being out in the open like this!" Marik cursed and started trying to push the car that was in the way. Yami raised an eyebrow at him then looked around.

Ryou crouched down to my level, and I frowned slightly. I hated it when people treated me like a kid, but I remained silent.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you, Yugi! I'm Ryou and that's my friend over there, Marik," He scooted a bit closer and whispered, "he may look scary but he's actually really nice! Now Yami," he says, standing up and turning away from me then back towards Yami, "If you can help us out with clearing the way, we can give and your little brother a lift." Yami nodded but then looked over at me.

"Yugi, what do you want to do?" I was surprised by this but then it clicked; what if Grandpa came back and I wasn't there? How would I see him again?

"I…-!" I was interrupted by the sounds of inhuman noises. I looked over to see those… horrible THINGS coming our way.

"Shit, those monsters are coming. We've got to go, now." Marik hissed as tried again to push the car out of the way. Yami limped over to him and began to help. I froze in fear. I tried to calm myself and saw that Ryou was now trying to help push the car that was in the way out of the way. Swallowing the terror for now, I ran over to them and tried to help the best I could. With our combined efforts, we were able to get the car out of the way. Saw Ryou run to what must have been their car and jump in the driver's spot. I then felt arms wrap around me and hurriedly toss me in the car. Ryou caught me and looked behind them. Marik jumped in the back of the truck. I looked over to see Yami sitting next to me, arms still wrapped around me. I hated to admit it, but I felt safe.

"Step on it!" Marik ordered, glaring at those monsters who had now smelled us and now making their way over. Ryou punched it, and we were speeding down the road. I sighed and looked over at Yami, who was looking straight ahead. I felt my eyes get heavy and subconsciously leaned into Yami and let myself drift into a much needed rest.

Yami's POV

I felt the Little One stir next to me and I glanced over to see him asleep. 'Oh I so wish I had a camera.' I thought with a small laugh. He looked peaceful sleeping, unlike when I see him awake. Which is usually him looking like he'd kick my ass if I step out of line. I laughed under my breath at the thought of Yugi trying to kick anybody's ass.

"Well somebody's in high spirits." Marik smirked, having opened the small window that connected the back part of the truck to the driving part. "You know, for the end of the fucking world."

"Just having some funny thoughts are all, Marik. Can you climb through that window?"

"You're asking me to squeeze my body through that little window? Not happening." I turned around and for the first time actually saw the size of the window. He was right; the window was about the size of his head. No way he'd fit his body through that. Marik glared at me. "And I wanted the window seat."  
"Quit complaining, Marik. We're almost there." Ryou commanded as he continued driving, glancing over at Yugi and eyes softening a bit.

"He's been through a lot, hasn't he?" I noticed it wasn't a question. I looked down at Yugi again and resisted the urge to hold him.

"Yeah, I left to visit a friend, and when I was able to come back I found him in the tree house... I don't know how long he was up there."

Ryou nodded, and didn't say anything else. I didn't know if he saw through my lie or what, but he respectfully didn't push the matter further.

We pulled up to the driveway and Ryou cut the gas. Yugi was jolted awake and yawned, rubbing his eyes. I smirked and carried him out of the car. Marik moved from the back of the truck to take Ryou's place."

"Thank you very much for the ride, Marik." Ryou said, hugging his friend. Marik's eyes softened a tad.

"Remember what my sister said. Please be careful."

"Of course! Plus I've got Bakura to protect me. We'll both be here by tomorrow, so don't worry about it." Ryou chuckled humorlessly. Yami raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Ryou, who was choosing to look at Marik instead. Said boy decided to take his word for it and grudgingly got in the front seat of the truck and slowly backed out. I noticed that maybe he came off a little cold, but he certainly did care for his friends. Ryou finally took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Let's get you and Bakura approachable, alright? He doesn't take kindly to strangers. But I'm sure he'll like you!" Ryou swiftly reassured me. I nodded my thanks and glanced at Yugi again. Honestly, I worried for his safety.

"U-Uh… Yami?" A small voice drew my attention towards the source of my thoughts. Yugi looked slightly uncomfortable and began fidgeting.

"What's wrong Yugi?" I asked, thinking that maybe he'd been hurt somehow.

"N-Nothing's wrong but could you… please put me down?" He asked, blushing slightly and pushing me away by my chest. I chuckled slightly and did what was asked and the young boy stretched. Ryou then grunted to get my attention and nodded towards the house.

I allowed myself to be lead towards the farm house. It was a nice pale blue was dark roof. I couldn't see much of the details since it was now nightfall, so I decided I'd get a better look at it in the morning. We walked over to the porch, and Yugi had to help me up the steps. Not that I complained or anything. The screen door opened and a man who almost looked exactly like Ryou came outside. He walked over to Ryou and kissed him.

"You were alright? Didn't run into any trouble?"

Ryou shook his head and smiles up at Bakura. "It's so sweet of your to worry, but no, we didn't have any trouble. We had a close run in, but that's it, love."

Bakura nodded, taking in the knowledge, and held onto Ryou possessively while he glared at me.

"So who's this?" He questioned, looking like he wasn't going to let go of Ryou for a second. I decided I'd try to stay on his good side.

"I'm Yami, and this is my little brother Yugi." I introduced us. Yugi happened to be hiding behind me, of all people, and I it was slightly flattering. He poked his head out and waved at Bakura, whose eyes had softened slightly.

"Hi…" Yugi tried, a bit nervous. I remembered how shy he was, making him seem even younger than he actually was. Most, including myself, found it adorable.

"Hello boy, my name's Bakura. Now I noticed," he stated, looking at my leg, "your little problem there. Would you mind if I took a look?" I shook my head and was lead to a bench on the porch. Bakura sat on a wooden box in front of me and started to work on my leg. It hurt, but I toughed it out.

"You gonna tell me how this happened?" He asked, and I couldn't tell if he wanted to make conversation or what. Thinking back on the past events, the flashbacks, I decided to not fully tell the truth.

"Car crash."

"Car crash? Must've been some ride." He joked and chuckled under his breath. I didn't think it was that funny, and after glancing over at Yugi, his face showed that he didn't think so either. But not wanting to be on his bad side, I just answered with a simple yes.

Bakura stood up and looked at his work. "Well, we'll see how it is tomorrow, but right now I'd say rest up. Hopefully you didn't get it infected." He said, his face blank as he looked me in the eye. I gulped.

"What would happen if it got infected…?"

"Well, we'd have to cut it clean off." He stated, face still blank, tone sounding completely serious. I felt myself stiffen and slowly nod. That's when I first saw Bakura laugh.

"I'm just teasing, we'll put some healing stuff on it and rewrap it." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Yugi just shook his head and yawned, stretching a bit. Bakura caught the action and his eyes softened a bit.

"I'm sorry, we've already got a family living downstairs, but you're welcomed to sleep in the barn."

Yugi looked at me and nodded slightly, too tired to care where he slept. I looked at Bakura and nodded.

"Please lead the way."

After a good amount of walking, we made it to the barn. Bakura had sleeping bags for us and handed one to me and rolled out the other one for Yugi. Yugi nodded his thanks as I rolled mine out next to his.

"Well, I'll wake you up in the morning. For now, rest. Goodnight." Bakura stated as he left, closing the barn doors behind him. I heard Yugi stir next to me and turned on my side to face him. The barn wasn't well lit, and I could barely make out his figure. I was straining my eyes when I heard a sniff. Surprised, I sat up a bit.

"Yugi…?"

"S-Sorry… It smells bad in here."

I chuckled at this. "It's called manure, it's usual for barns."

"I-I knew th-that, Ya-Yami… Will I even s-see my gran-grandpa again?" He asked, and I knew he needed some reassurance. I nodded, whether or not he could see me. "Yeah, I'm sure you will. And I'm sure that he's okay." I saw Yugi nod and I smiled.

"Now let's get some sleep." I suggested, as I rolled on my back and closed my eyes. And in that moment, I actually thought things would be okay.

**ANNNNNNNNND THAT'S A WRAP! Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, I was having trouble thinking of things to write D; But worry not! The next one is going to be WAY better! Trust me!**

**Thanks to all you lovely reviewers~! I love you all soooo muuuuch! ^^ You make my day you lovely devils you! **

**Shout outs: **

**Unattainable Dreams: Heh :3 I was thinking of you when I was writing that :P**

**Halfmoon 68: No promises yet hon :3 Sorrrry~ But thanks a bunches! ^^ I'll try!**

**YugiFanP3: Thank you! And I guess you're welcome! . . Nobody's actually thanked me for writing before so… Thanks right back ^^**

**So please R&R, my lovely demons, and I'll up-date as soon as possible! Bia-Bia~!**


	9. The 7th Day

**HEY EVERYBODY! HOW YA DOIN? :3 All my lovely devils good? Dat's great to here! **

**Anywhos, I'm SO sorry that I haven't up-dated in like, forever! There's no excuse; I'm just being lazy. v.v Sorry guys!**

**But guess who's back! And since I haven't been able to sleep, I'll be able to up-date more! :DD Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea of the story. So I don't own The Walking Dead or Yu-gi-oh… Sadly…**

**Notice: This story (even though it kind of did . . Shuush don't tell on me!) won't just jump into the action, kind of prolongs, but hey, that's just how I write, sorry D: *NOTICE! THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH!* Now onwards with the story!**

_And in that moment, I actually thought things would be okay._

Yugi's POV

I woke up to muffled voices outside. I tried to sit up, but I felt something around my waist holding me down. Panicking, I looked at my waist to see strong arms holding me in back. Right then and there is when I noticed the warm breath down my neck, the warm presence on my back. A cold chill went through my body as I felt my cheek heat up with embarrassment.

I tried to wiggle free of Yami's hold before he woke up. This only seemed to worsen the situation. The hold tightened, and I caught a mumble from behind.

"Five more minutes…" Yami muttered, still asleep? Or maybe just half awake. I wasn't so sure. So… I tried talking.

"Yami... Come on, let go already. People are already up." I complained, continuing my struggles to get free even if they woke up the man behind me. Yami pulled me closer and snuggled into my back.

"Noo," He protested right back, "I'm too comfy to get up.." That did it.

"Yami, get your fat lazy pedophile ass up. Now." I demanded, which got his attention. He quickly let go of me and sat up. As soon as he let go of me, I sprang onto my feet, looking towards the door. I looked back at Yami… To find him going back to sleep.

"Screw this." I decided as I opened the barn door and closed it behind me. "Might as well explore while the pedo's away." I smiled a bit at that.

Looking around, I saw some new faces. There seemed to be what looked like a family of three, walking around the premises of the farm land, coming closer to the barn. I looked around nervously, not really good with people. The only people I was used to where the ones who picked on me at school and Anzu… who was just a bitch.

I grinned at finally being able to get that off my chest. The grin faded though, when I heard arguing voices, coming from the two adults. As the grew closer, I caught pieces of the argument.

"—fucking CARE that you have a jet, if you haven't fucking noticed, the end of the world is kind of happe—"

"Yes, pet, I indeed noticed. What I'm trying to say though, I could fly us somewhere saf—"

"Ya actually BELIEVE there's somewhere SAFE here? Take a loo—"

"Yes. I know. We've established th—Mokuba! Don't just run off!"

I was surprised when I saw the small figure running towards me. I kept my head down, hoping he'd just be trying to get into the barn. But of course, he just stopped right in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba! What's your name?" He asked eagerly, and I gave him a look of confusion.

"Yugi..?" I answered, but even to myself, it sounded like a question. This guy, Mokuba, laughed at this and I felt embarrassment seep into my cheeks. But lucky for me, Mokuba didn't seem to mind.

"Well, glad there's another kid here! Finally, somebody here my age I can play with!" He laughs at his own statement and I could only frown.

"I'll have you know that I'm 15 years old!" I groaned out. Because of my height, it did look as though I was just a kid. And it was annoying being mistaken as one all the time! But he looked completely shocked, and I noticed that the two other figures where quickly catching up. I looked back at Mokuba, to see his jaw dropped in amazement.

"You're HOW old?!"

"Now, Mokie, that isn't nice to ask that with such a face!" The shorter of the two adults said. The other just made an annoyed sound, but I was glad to see they weren't arguing. This man had golden hair, and gently honey-brown eyes. He was slightly tan, but not so much it stoke out. He has a plain white shirt on, but anybody could tell it was in desperate need of a wash. Same does with the jeans he was wearing: caked in mud and who-knows-what. He gave me a reassuring smile, before turning back to the sputtering Mokuba. While they talked, I got a good look at the other man. He had brown hair, obviously well kept, as long as the other clothes he was wearing. He wore a black shirt, mostly covered in a white flashy jacket. He has black pants on, mostly covered in what looked like hooker boots. I wouldn't dare tell him that, with the look of impending doom he was giving me.

"But he's 15 years old!" Mokuba's voice pulled me back to the reason they were over here, and I noticed how the blond looked as shocked as the child did when I first told him.

"He's HOW old?!"

Enough was enough.

"Hey! It's not like I'm THAT short!" I complained as the pair gawked at me. I shifted, feeling a bit uncomfortable with this. But lucky for me, the man with the brown hair stepped in, drawing the attention back on him.

"Does it matter what his height is? He's still meaningless, no matter the size. I'll be talking to Bakura if you need me." He gave one last look at the blonde, before he turned; making his jacket do a dramatic flip, and stalked off, back towards the house. When he was out of sight, I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "He seemed to be in a bad mood." I commented, only to receive an annoyed grunt for an answer.

"He's always like that towards new people. Don't let that get to you. I'm Joey, and you've already met this squirt here Mokuba. And that di—guy who was just here's name is Seto. Try not to get on his bad-side, okay? But if you accidently do, I'll protect ya." He was talking to me like we were best buds, and I smiled a bit. It was good to have people like this around.

"So pal, what's your name? Ya here alone?" I shook my head, thinking back on what Yami had called me.

"My name's Yugi, and no, I'm not here alone. I came last night with my big brother Yami. He's asleep in the barn."

"Well, this is no time to be sleepin' around! You and Mokie go off and play; I'll wake him up." Joey declares, ruffling my hair slightly and I smiled.

'I think I'm going to be right at home here,' I thought, as I allowed Mokuba to drag me away from the barn and just continued letting that motor mouth run.

Yami's POV

"Wake up sleepy head. This is no time ta be sleepin' around!" I heard a voice bumping me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to me a blurred mass of just blond. I groaned and sat up, clearly not used to waking up this early.

I stretched and looked beside me, to see Yugi not there. Panicked, I turned towards the mass of blond to have my vision clear and see a man that looked around my age.

He had blond hair that seemed to jet in front of his face; it with product or without, I don't know. He had gentle honey-brown eyes, that had a teasing glint in them. Standing, He certainly looked like he'd been busy. I realized I'd been just staring and quickly looked away. Hearing a laugh, though, I turned back to meet the amused face.

"Guess it doesn't do much ta freak you out. Ya lil brother's safe. He's playing with my kid." He explains, and I relaxed a bit. _'Oh Yugi, of course you'd be playing around.' _

"I'm Joey," he says sticking his hand out at me, "it's nice to meetcha Yami. And don't go about getting freaked out again, Yugi told me." I nodded again, not sure what to say. This man was just acting too friendly; I was growing a bit suspicious. But the man's kind smile wiped away any suspicion when he asked how hungry I was. When I replied, 'hungry as a mule', He laughed and I knew this was the beginning of a budding relationship.

A little later, after I hate some breakfast, I decided to look around. I saw that the farm was indeed a beautiful place. The farm house had been a beautiful shade of sky blue, and the barn itself was, of course, red and white. The entire place seemed homey enough, and I knew Yugi liked the people here too. He'd become friends with almost everybody, but except this prick in the expensive clothes. I don't know what it was but I instantly didn't like this guy.

I was walking around when I say Ryou cutting wood, with Mokuba on the back of the tracker. He was pretending he was driving, and giving order to Ryou, who only smiled at him and continued doing his work. Curious, I walked over to him. When he noticed me, he stood.

"Moring Yami. Hope the barn was to your liking." He starts pleasantly, and I smile. This kid seemed awful sweet, just like Yugi. I nodded and smiled a bit, "Yeah, I like a little fresh barn smell in the morning. It helps me think." I got a laugh and then decided to bring up the reason I'd come over in the first place. "What are you up to?"

He looks at me for a moment and goes back to cutting his wood. I think he's just ignoring me now and I turn to leave, but he finally speaks, soft and quiet but speaks none the less.

"You saw how bad it was getting out there, Yami. This bard, it's worth protecting… You know? It's home and I'm going to protect it with all I've got; even if Bakura doesn't agree with me."

I blinked at the strong will this one had, and I could only be amazed. He seemed so gentle, but he also seemed deadly if you mess with him. I found myself volunteering to help cut some wood, and he gladly handed me the saw. As I was cutting, he started hammering away. It was a comfortable silence, I guess it was only one-sided.

"So Yami, have any other family? Kids maybe?" He asked, and I didn't feel like he was prying so I opened up a bit, nervous but deciding to tell him what was necessary so it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Yugi's my little brother, and I'd be lost without him. Mentally and mostly likely physically too. No kids, always wanted them though. How's life on the farm?"

"It's nice, actually; being out here, away from everything. It's peaceful and we're doing just fine, though I'd like to see more kid like Yugi and Mokuba running around." He smiled softly, and I knew he'd make a great dad, and I didn't hesitate to tell him so.

"You'd be a wonderful dad, you know?"

"You think so?"

"No, I know so." We smiled at each other and that's when he said something totally unexpected to me.

"Have you ever had to kill somebody?"

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden?"

He shrugged, "I guess because… I don't think I could do it, you know? Dead or undead, doesn't matter."

I was about to reply but a swift movement caught my eye. I turned and saw Bakura, just watching us, leaning against the door of the barn. We made eye contact and he swiftly just walked inside, slamming the door shut, causing Mokuba to jump. I slightly glared at the door and heard a sigh, turning to see it came from Ryou.

"Can you please go talk to him? I think I have enough wood for now, thanks!" I nodded and put down the saw and walked… er… limped over to the barn. I saw Bakura hard at work, stabbing the hay with a pitched fork. I swallowed hard and limped inside, keeping the door wide open in case things went bad. And with the way he's trying to kill the hay pile… I think it's not such a bad idea.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to come off approachable but I only saw him roll his eyes and jam his pitched fork into the hay. One look and him and I just knew one wrong word would be my last.

"If you didn't look so goddamn familiar, we wouldn't have a problem! But this bloke came in here not too long ago, he looked exactly like you, except his was tan. You want to explain to me how convenient that is?"

I blinked, and thinking back on it, there was only one person who I knew that fit that description, but then again, he died over 5 years ago.. Most have been a double-gainer, and I don't hesitate to tell him so.

"No, I don't know anybody who looks like me exact maybe Yugi, and that's only in the slightest bit. It could have been a double-gainer, you know." I saw Bakura studying my words, and was about to reply, probably with some snide comment, but was interrupted when a loud scream ripped through the air. We both made eye contact, his eyes saying this wasn't finished, mine telling him we were, and we both ran outside to be greeted by the most horrifying sight: Ryou, trapped under the tractor, Mokuba trying to steer it off him. But that wasn't all. There were those dead things, grabbing at them both. I heard Bakura yell about getting a shot gun, but I ran over to the tractor and tried to think of the one that needed the most help. Everything seemed to slow, and I heard my heard drumming in the ears. I ran towards Mokuba, grabbing him quickly and tossing him in the arm of Joey, who had ran right behind me. Then I ran over to Ryou, trying to push the tractor off of him, to no aveal. I was looking around for something to hit those dead monsters when the somewhat homemade gate Ryou made snapped, and all those dead things fell on him, ripping him apart. That was when I head the shotgun, and soon the dead things where no more, being skillfully shot in the head. Bakura swiftly ran past me, shoving the gun into my arms and carefully cradling Ryou.

"Ba-Baku-Bakura," Ryou tried, coughing up some blood, "Ba-Bakura… h-he… he tried t-to sav-save m-me…"

"I know, I saw everything, don't worry, you're going to be fine, just stay awake for me, Ryou, baby. Ryou?"

"B-Bakura…. I lo-love you." Ryou gasped out. He was smiling at Bakura, and reaching for his face. Distraught, Bakura grabbed his hand and held it to his cheek, and I was tell he was trying hard not to cry. Soon, Ryou too his last breathe, and everything was quiet. I could feel the sadness and rage radiating off this man. He gently laid Ryou down, and turned toward us, growling while he did so.

"There are FIVE of you HERE! And only ONE of you tried to fucking HELP!" He was ragging, and I know he was just lost in the grief. But that didn't stop most of the words from being true.

"I want you ALL out of here! NOW!" Nobody moved, and I saw Mokuba grab onto Joey tighter, and then I felt all the rage start to be directed towards me.

"Why didn't you save him?!" He questioned me, and I thought long and hard about my answer. Or just an answer that would somewhat calm this man down.

"I did all I could… I thought I could save them both."

"YEAh? Well guess what?!" He was shouting again, his voice craking under the strain of keeping back the tears. "THEIR boy gets to life, but MY INNOCENT RYOU HAD TO FUCKING DIE!" HE was taking deep breathes, and nobody spoke. I felt a hand grab onto my shirt, and I saw Yugi, looking sorrowfully at Ryou's dead body. Bakura seemed to get his emotions under control and glared at everybody.

" . . .NOW."

I heard footsteps come behind me, and I slowly turned, to see a sorrowful Joey.

"If you need a ride… Well… You've got one…" I nodded and wrapped an arm around Yugi, and we both started to walk away. Away from the disaster we'd just made. Away from the now softly heard sniffs we heard behind us. Away from the blood, away from the first place since this mess that had somewhat felt like home. I knew it was too good to be true. And I knew it was only a matter of time before we'd get kicked out. I just didn't expect it to because of an innocent life. An innocent life that shouldn't have been taken. I sighed and pulled Yugi closer to myself. No matter what happened to us next, I'd make sure he got out of this alive.

Even it if means taking my own life.

**Hey there! OMG THAT WAS DARK! Sorry if I made anybody cry, but POOR RYOU! It took forever since I didn't want to write about his death…. But it needed to happen… Forgive me v.v**

**New things are unfolded in this chapter: Who's the double-gainer? Is this the last of him? Where are they going to go now? Will Yami ever win Yugi's heart? **

**Excellent questions if you asked any of those, my little devils~!**

**I am just so happy that people actually like reading my stories, so thank you for making my day, and, well, I hope I make yours, juuuuuust a little bit. Until next time, my little demons. Ta-ta~!**


	10. The 8th Day

**Heeeey! I'M IN A WRITING MOOD :DDD I was drawing (terrible at it) and I'm really sorry on how I'm up-dating ^^; I'll get better, I promise! **

**Sorry if the last chapter was kind of dark or not dark enough. Things **_**will**_** get darker. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or The Walking Dead. If I did then… I dunno, I think I'd be like rich X3 **

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Character Death, Sexy times (laaaattteeer, sorry Yaoi fans XS) swearing, some humor and zombies. It's a mess. Oh, and craziness. Can't forget about that!**

**Now on with the show~!**

_I sighed and pulled Yugi closer to myself. No matter what happened to us next, I'd make sure he got out of this alive. Even it if means taking my own life._

Yugi's POV

I was scared. No, I was terrified. No, I was… horrified. No… None of these words seemed to explain how I felt at that moment… How I'd just lost my new friend to those senseless flesh-craving monsters. How I got kicked out of my somewhat new home, out in the open, variable to those things that could be anywhere.

I felt Yami pull me closer as we continued walking. I felt a bit safer but a tad scared too. Why was he doing this for me? Why would he risk being around a weakling, a _nerd_ like me? Didn't he have Anzu to be worried about? But he hasn't even brought her up once… Like he doesn't care… Was I right about him before? A million thoughts where running through my head as Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Yami and I piled into a spare care that the two must have used to drive here.

It was a normal care: fitting only three to the back seats and the two in the front. Joey sat next to Seto and Yami, Mokuba and I squished together in the back. I sat in the middle, Mokuba to my left, Yami to my right. Even while we were in the car, Yami never released his hold on me. I thought maybe he needed something to hold for his own security.

We were just driving, no real destination. Where would we go? Not like any fast food joints would be open. I sighed at the weak attempt of a joke and just studied the face of the occupants of the car. Seto's face was blank, clear of emotions. Thinking back on it, the only emotion Seto usually showed was one of resentment, and any other emotion just looked out of place. Joey's, however, wasn't. He was clearly upset about what had just happened. I could tell he was holding together okay, though.

'_Hopefully he'd be okay... I wonder what he's thinking about..._' I thought as I turned towards Mokuba, not at all surprised to see the face of total shock.

He was in shock, which would be normal if you almost died by the hands of those monsters. I then looked over my shoulder to see Yami… who looked like he was either daydreaming or deep in thought. His eyes kind of glazed over, not really seeing anything, in his own little world. I turned my gaze to the floor, finally realizing our situation: The world was ending, and this was almost the cruelest ways to end it. But before I could think any more on the matter, Seto growled in his seat. A few minutes later, the car slowed to a stop, and Joey looked at him, questioningly.

"Where the hell are we, Seto?" He asked him, getting out of the car. Everyone else, as if we had practiced this, followed his lead and soon everybody was out of the car. Seto glared at the car, explaining, "The damn thing ran out of gas."

We looked at each other. What would we do now? Looking around, it looked like we were in a strip mall. A very ran down strip mall, at that. There was broken glass on the road, shards ranging from big window pieces, to little tiny pieces. The power lines where down in the street, and wrecked cars loitered most of the street, but some of the sidewalk, others completely turned over. The entire place looked like a gang fight was held here. Only question was… where were the bodies?

Suddenly, there came a moan of pain from what seemed to be a person lying face down on the side of the rode. Seto reacted on instincts, and I don't think he thought through his actions much. He took one look at the person, and called out, asking silly things like where he could find some gas for his car. The guy looked up and Seto took a step back.

"Fuck… It's not human!" Seto cursed, too loud, and suddenly, there was a hoard of those monsters rushing us that appeared out of nowhere. I clung to Yami, (out of instinct, of course) who had picked up a nice length of pipe and was ready for anything, getting a firm hold on me. I gulped and looked for Mokuba, who seemed to have gotten separated from up when the hoard suddenly appeared. Joey had the same idea and with what looked like a sewage cover, was beating his way through the hoard screaming his name. Seto wasn't far behind, having found something that… was that a baseball bat? I couldn't wonder long, since the monsters started attacking us. Yami was doing well to defend us, but with his leg injured and him practically carrying me, he couldn't last long. And help was too far away.

It's times like these that make you feel completely useless; like you're only around because they're nice enough to keep you around. I felt like this right now as Yami just cursed and started backing up. I wanted to do something, but what could a weakling like me do? I'd just get in the way of things. I was sharply cut out of my thoughts with a earsplitting screech and gunshots. Yami quickly turned towards these sounds, and we were greeted by the sight of something orange underneath one of those huge monsters. Joey was standing there, shock and surprise on his face. There was now somebody else there, shouting at us to move it. Joey quickly peeled the dead corps off Mokuba and quickly scoops him into his arms, Seto close behind them. The figure covered them, and quickly made their way towards us. Yami didn't think, he simply just ran after the others, half carrying me, half dragging me behind him. The figure kept yelling directions, and soon we made it to what looked like a pharmacy. There were people there, edging us to move faster. Joey rushed in with Mokuba in his arms, with a concerned Seto on his trail. Yami and I were a close second, with the mysterious figure right behind. The gates clattered closed and we all rushed inside the store.

Panting, everybody singled each other to be quiet, which wasn't at all necessary but when your heart is pounding and your adrenaline rushing through your veins you tend to do these things. The noises from outside seemed to subside for a while, and during that time I got a good our saviors. One was the person I had ever thought I'd see again, but wasn't far from my mind.

Anzu was wearing what looked like her pajamas, (a t-shirt and extremely short pajama shorts if you wanted to know) which would have been funny if they didn't look like they were about to fall off. But nobody seemed to mind, it seemed, seeing the outfit was a few days old. She has dirt and grime covering her face and body, making it clear that she had not bathed in a while. Taking a look at all of them, they all didn't look like they had bathed in a while.

One of them had dark hair, pulled back with a red and black head band, tan, well-built, and charming green eyes. He had a single dice earing dangling from one ear, and the pattern on his headband seemed to be in the shape of dice as well. He was wearing rather tight clothes; a tight black muscle shirt and what looked like tight black pants. He had a loose red vest and stood in the background with anther male, slightly taller than him. He had brown hair, dirty brown, either from the grime or it was natural, who knew. He wore a simple white T-shirt (of course it's not perfectly clean, but still) under what looked like a brown biker jacket and regular blue jeans.

After things settled down, the person whom must've been the leader of the group growled and stood, glaring at Anzu who had come to our rescue. He was not impressive; he stunk of alcohol, which I was surprised he was drink at this kind of time. He wore a leather vest on top of a simple red T-shirt and khakis and high hiking boots. The outfit was completed with a griming American flag bandana on top of his head and his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. He marches forwards towards us, and Joey had say Mokuba down and had begun to clean him up. When the man saw the blood covered boy, he cursed and took a step back.

"He's bit! Damnit Anzu, you brought in infected!" He yelled, a few glares sent his way to remind him the dangers from outside. He just brushed them aside and kept his gaze locked on poor Mokuba. "We gotta either kill 'im, or too 'im into the streets." He concluded, as though everybody agreed. Well, Seto wasn't going to have any of that. None of us were.

"Who do you think you are, Mr. Hot-Shot?" Seto spat at him, glaring daggers at him. "Nobody lays a finger on the boy, and if they try, they'll be sorry."

The man with the bandana snorted, and took off his shades, just to show Seto he had rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, like YOU'RE going to stand in MY way, you little punk." He seemed to find this amusing, since he laughed, causing me to shiver in fear. This man was dangerous, I could tell that right away. And after the adrenalin rush, I had a little… issue that needed to be taken care of. Fast.

I began squirming in Yami's hold, who reluctantly let go of me to rest a hand on my shoulder. Great, now how was I going to find the little boy's room? At this point I was hardly paying attention, which I'm ashamed to admit. Yami had joined in and soon it was against two to one, but the verbal battle seemed pretty even.

I squirmed again, trying not to show how bad I needed to use the bathroom, but I guess I was doing a poor job of hit, since Yami asked me if I was alright. I blushed slightly, no point of hiding the facts, right?

"Yami… I have to use the bathroom…"

He looked at me for a moment and nodded, looking slightly amused.

"Then just go." Was all he could say before he was pulled back into his stupid banter with the leader of the group we had encountered. Blushing, I made my way towards the back of the store, and thankfully found the bathroom.

Only to find it locked.

Why does the world hate me?

Looked back at Yami, I gulped. I had never seen him this mad before, he seemed like he was about to commit a murder, but Seto looked like he was more than happy to assistance. Squirming again, I started to panic. I did NOT want to pee the only pants I was wearing right now. Oh how that would simply suck.

Taking a deep breath, I looked over again at Yami, nervous to see he was still looking like killing this guy was a better solution than anything. I gulped, took yet another deep breath and called out again.

"Yami… Yami it's locked…" He didn't even look at me when he replied, which I was okay with in this situation. "Well it's behind the counter, probably." He was very blunt, and anybody could he the restrain in his voice from yelling.

Deciding the peeing issue was first on my list, I quickly walked behind the counter, and having to step on my tippy toes, I managed to grab the key. I quickly left to finish what I had come here to do, and as I unlocked the door, I was greeted by a not so pleasant surprise. There was one of those monsters in there, leaning against the door. I don't remember it, but I must've screamed, seeing that Yami had snapped his head towards me and quickly yelled my name. The thing on top of me was snapping it rotting teeth at me, and the smell alone made me want to gage. I wasn't very strong, so I was keeping him at bay to the best of my ability, worried who'd get to me first; Yami, or the monster.

I saw Yami running towards me, and heard a gunshot. The creature suddenly when limp and crashed down on me, it's smelly already burning my nose. I wanted to scream, but I felt arms pull me away from the creature and into their hold. I wanted to cry, but all I could do was shake, and I was brought back to reality when the need to pee had suddenly vanished. I panicked at this, and squirmed in the protective hold. Whoever was holding me had pressed my face sideways on their chest, making it impossible for me to see who it was. But I had a good idea, feeling the familiarity of the hold.

"Yami…"

"Yugi I am so sorry I—"

"Yami, you can apologize later, but I really need to pee, like NOW." I tried to urge how bad the need to relieve myself was, and slowly the hold loosed, just enough for me to wiggle myself out and hurried into the bathroom. I sighed, finally able to relieve myself.

'_Man,'_ I thought, after I had stepped out of the bathroom, feeling slightly better, _'that was just too much just to pee.'_

After a while, things settled down, and Anzu didn't seem like she wanted to leave Yami's side for one moment. It was something about catching up and not understanding or whatever, but she made sure I steered clear. And she had a gun. The message couldn't be any clearer. So instead of hanging with Yami, I took to hanging out with Joey, Mokuba, and Seto, who had taken refuge in the corner. I weakly waved at Mokuba, who just stared blanking at the floor, looking… He looked almost lifeless. Joey weakly smiled at my attempt.

"He's been like dis ever since dat fight, Yug, don't sweat it. He's just 'n shock is all. He'll bounce back." He nodded, though it was more to himself then to me, and I noticed he was slightly trying to convince himself Mokuba was going to be okay. I smiled gently at him and nodded.

"He'll be aright in no time, and then we could go back to playing around like normal." I tried to sound cheerful, and he seemed to appreciate that. Seto was just looking at me the entire time, and even though he still seemed scary to me, I didn't mind. I looked up at him and saw something in his eye before he quickly turned away. It was only there for a second, but I caught it.

It was appreciation.

He just scoffed at my smile and rolled his eyes. "If you want to do something useful, go find Yami. Tell him that I need to talk to him, privately. Tell him it's important." He nodded once I gave him a nod that indicated that I understood, and he walked off into his own little corner. I sighed and looked over to Anzu practically clinging onto Yami like a leech. I stopped my train of thought and wondered if people thought of me like that. Well… In some ways, it was more than true.

I sighed and started to slowly drag myself over to them, my heart pounding in my chest. I cursed to myself, wondering why I felt so emotional about this. Anzu was dating Yami to begin with! I was just there when he happened to show up. So why did my heart hurt when I saw Anzu kisses his cheek? I wasn't in love with the guy… was I? Shit.

A Pedophile had stolen my heart, and I was his willing victim. What was I going to do?

**Annnnnd that's it for now! I just wanted to take the time to say I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS IN ALL OF THIE UP-DATING STUFF! I've just been really busy and with siblings to look after things can become pretty hectic pretty fast. **

**I wanted to take the time right now to thank all the little devils that are sticking with this story. So… THANK YOU SO MUCH IF I COULD I WOULD COME TO HER HOUSES PERSONALLY AND HUG EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! I love hugs :3 **

**And faces!**

**But enough of that, YUGI JUST REALIZED THAT HE LOVED YAMI OMG GUY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? It means… PUZZLESHIPPING WET DREAMS! **

**SOON!**

**((Actually I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Ep 155 and to all the puzzle shippers out there I promise you… Watch it from 155 on. You won't regret it :3 Ik I don't.))**

**So until next time, see you think, my little demons~! **


	11. The 9th Day

**YO! I's certainly been a while, eh?**

**I've just been brain-dead, and now I'm back up and writing! :DD**

**I certainly hope you haven't given up on this story! D: !**

**It may not be moving fast enough for you but I'm sorry, I have a lot of things planned out tho, so you'll be sorry if you miss it~! :3**

**I guess, goh gosh rambling mode~!**

**Anyways, onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimers: ... I don't own The Walking Dead or... *sad look* or Yu-Gi-Oh... Why must you remind me?**

**Warnings: Same as last time, things are actually picking up!**

_A Pedophile had stolen my heart, and I was his willing victim. What was I going to do?_

Yami's POV

Oh. Fucking. Great.

I was too busy trying to save Yugi I didn't realize that SHE was back. And as soon as she recognized me... Ugh.

Okay, I'll back up a bit; actually, I'll be backing up quite a lot.

_I was simply walking around the mall, my break had just started and I had never actually got a good look at the place. So, too busy looking around, I didn't notice where I was going until I bumped into something. I heard a surprised yelp and a bunch of things falling down, and an object breaking. I winced._

_'Oh God, they're going to make me pay for that.' I thought as I looked down to see... Myself? No, this version on me seemed a lot smaller and had glassed. I had 20/20 vision, no need for those. I awkwardly looked at him, not really certain what to say, if I could say anything._

_'Oh god he's so flustered that's so adorable-' wait what. What exactly am I thinking?! He seems to be a lot younger than myself, and I never actually thought of myself as a pedophile... Plus it's illegal... Damn. And that's when I noticed her. She seemed, or looked, older than the flustered boy, and for any straight or blind man, attractive. She didn't seem concerned with the shopping bags, and clung to my arm, introducing herself and what not. But I wasn't really listening, still focused on the boy trying to stand but not stand on the shopping bags._

_'Aww, he seemed to care... Holy shit this bitch is annoy-'_

_"And so I'm Anzu, and this, uh, boy is Yugi! We're best friends and do everything together! Even crash each other's dates!" The girl was goin- oh wait, hang on. That seemed a bit interesting... I smirked at her and she swooned, and leaned against me. I tried my best to act charming and when she wasn't looking, I winked at Yugi. The boy seemed confused and pouted a bit as he picked up the bag. I laughed and Anzu laughed with me, even though I'm not really sure what she was talking about, maybe she told a joke? But I knew for the next few months, this Yugi kid was going to be my new obsession._

_I looked at this Anzu chick, practically clinging to me, and mentally sighed. If I could just see Yugi, this was all worth it... And I confirmed that when I saw him adjust his glasses every so often, when he talked... God I was pretty much being a school girl about this... Oh well, it was worth it._

And that's how it went... You could call it love at first sight, but that's what I'd like to think of it as. And I know Yugi's made his feelings clear, but I just can't help but want to hug him and tease him here and there, it just seems natural to do so, you know? And when things started going to hell, I knew I had to see him again, to make sure he was okay.

To be honest, I thought this 'the-world-ending-thing' would have been the perfect way to ditch Anzu... But like a hound dog she still found me. And here she is, going on and on about some guy trying to eat her or something... Like I freaking care oh my god somebody shoot me.

And where the fuck's Yugi?! I didn't like having him away from here for too long... It made me actually feel unstable. I quickly glanced around, and saw him talking with the Kaibia's. Okay good, he's fine for right now—What is this bitch doing?

I turned to see that Anzu was practically rubbing her boobs against my arm, and had to resist the urge to quickly yank my arm away. Wait, did I have to resist anymore? I mean, I have Yugi now; I didn't really need her anymore. But… Fuck I don't want her stirring up trouble... God damnit Anzu can you please fucking stop? I swear I'm going to throw up on you.

She leaned in closer and whispered in what she thought must've been seductive, and said, "Hey, Yami, I know there's a place in the back where we can… Well, you knnooww~~" She purrs out and I shudder in disgust. The world was ending and this is all she can think of? REALLY? But you wouldn't mind doing THAT to a certain cutie you know. Fuck, you just need her to back the fuck off—

"Hey, Anzu, you mind helping me restock the ammo? Could use some help." The blond girl, Mai, says, looking over at us. I said a silent prayer to her when Anzu finally mumbled something and trudged over to her, cursing that we hardly had any ammo to begin with.

Which was true, I realized that this group wouldn't last long here; we would have to move soon. I spotted the dick with the bandana and sadly remembered he was the leader of this group. Meaning we would have to get along to survive. But, before I did that, I walked over to where Yugi was and rested a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even react, and I felt myself calm down, which was good if I was going to have a talk with that fucking prick. Seto looked at me and nodded, already seeming to know my plan. I nodded back, and took a deep breath. Joey and Yugi were talking, and poor Mokuba still hadn't snapped out of it yet. Sighing, I gave Yugi's shoulder another squeeze and walked over to the stupid hot head in the bandana.

He sneered at me and got up from his chair, having to stand in front of me and crossing his arms. He looked like a biker, minus the leather, and he reeked of alcohol. Was that something to be wasting? How did he get his hands on some? I didn't want to know, and I sighed, meeting his gaze.

"We're going to have to move soon."

"**_We_**? I don't remembering welcoming you to the party, punk."

"Yes _we_, if you combined our parties then we can be helpful towards each other. It would be stupid otherwise."

"Stupid HOW? I say you're just trying to leech off of us, you piece of—"

"Yes, you saved our asses, and we're _so_ grateful," You draw out and he rolls his eyes, "but let us pay you back. Just tell us what you need BUT we're going to have to have an agreement." I stared at him, not good at this kind of thing but I wasn't about to back down either. He shifts his weight and I can tell he's thinking about, great. But I know he wants something, and by the way he smells; it was pretty clear we all did.

"Booze; you get me some, we'll arrange some sort of partnership. You get me?" He says, leaning against the wall and crossing a leg over the other. I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Fine. We'll get you your damn 'booze', alright? Then we'll come up with a plan to get out of here. Okay?" I sighed, not even knowing where to look for this. But before I could even think out where to begin, he's already pointing at what looked like a liquor store.

"You get in there, bring back as many booze you can carry, we'll talk. Now get going!" He makes a shooing movement with his hand and I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything else out of him. Sighing, I started to walk over to Seto to talk about this when somebody intercepted me. They had dark hair and looked like they belonged in a casino. He had deep green eyes and one could say a perfect tan. He looked at me, and spoke slowly.

"Heard you were talking about getting the boss his favorite drink, and I thought maybe I could help."

"You think you can? You heard where it was, though; the liquor store down the street. I don't think that it's possible but—"

"Hold on, I'm trying to help. I'm pretty quiet and can get enough to please the boss."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would you be so willing to help out?"

He shrugs, "Bored of just sitting around, maybe I like the new company, or maybe I want to prove my worth. Point is; I can do it, are you going to let me?"

"You're asking me?" I asked, slightly confused. The man shifted his gaze at the drunkard, and shook his head.

"I can tell you'd be a better leader than that idiotic moron over there. I think half this group agrees with you. So I think more and more people are going to start coming to you for advice."

"But we've barely been here more than an hour." I argued, and he shook his head again.

"So? Can't you tell we're getting desperate?" He looked at me, and I could tell that this place wasn't going to hold. People's wills were starting to break, and somebody had to take charge; and with no leader, what exactly would happen to Yugi? Would he be okay? Would the two groups even get along? Sighing, I looked at the man in front of me, willing to help the group; both groups, not even knowing who we were or where we came from.

"If we're going to work together, I'm going to need to know what your name is." I stated, looking straight at him.

He seemed a bit relived and nodded.

"My name's Duke, and who're you?"

"Name's Yami, now let's talk about this plan of yours."

**AND HERE WE ARE! Hey-o~! Not really a hey-o thing… Oh well. **

**Sorry this this kind of sucks :/ I wasn't really putting enough effort into this one. Next one will be better, I promise! (Or try to anyways ^^; ) And there'll be a special appearance of guess who~ Jk. **

**But seriously though, they're coming soon~**

**Maybe :3 **

**Well until next time, my lovely devils~ **


End file.
